


Come Wake Me Up

by achievehuntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coma, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievehuntress/pseuds/achievehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's lost in his own little world and Michael has to bring him out of it. What happens when Gavin's the one that has to save Michael? -Bad at summaries but its not you're usual coma fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Tumblr first but I decided to post it on here as well (: Thank you for reading

”M-Michael…Mikey, just let me explain.” Gavin whimpered.

“FINE! FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS!” Michael raged, holding out his phone that displayed a picture of Gavin, his boyfriend, locking lips with some guy at what looks to be a bar.

“Michael, its nothing!” 

“THIS ISN’T NOTHING GAVIN! THIS IS YOU! WITH YOUR FUCKING TONGUE DOWN SOMEONE ELSE’S FUCKING THROAT!” That’s when Michael lost it. He had tried to keep his tears from spilling onto his cheeks but he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears just kept coming. Trailing down his cheeks like a waterfall. 

Gavin didn’t say anything this time; he just stared at the ground. His whole body shook as he began to cry too. He fucked up, he royally fucked up this time. He could tell this wasn’t one of those things they could just kiss and make up about. He cheated on the one person he never wanted to live without. 

He can’t even recall what had happened that night at the bar. He remembered going there to just hang out and get some bevs. He remembered some random guy come by to chat him up, but Gavin was sure he had told him that he wasn’t interested…hadn’t he? Apparently not… 

Neither had said anything for quite awhile, both just sobbing and crying. Michael had his eyes glued to Gavin, waiting for a reaction, while Gavin had his eyes glued to the floor unable to look up at Michael. He couldn’t handle the tears in his eyes…especially knowing he was the cause. With a shaky sigh Michael began to speak. “G-Gavin, I-I think you should l-leave. N-now.” it came out as a whisper and not nearly as confident as Michael had hoped. “Michael…please-“ 

"NO GAVIN. Leave. Now! I-its over….for good." This made Gavin look up and finally meet Michael’s gaze. 

"Michael, no. Don’t say that boo. Please" Gavin’s voice sounded so small as he stared into the lads broken eyes. That look, it killed him. 

"Dont. Dont call me that. Its done, its over. Get out." Every word seemed to be laced with a mix between hate and sadness. Gavin nodded and began to walk to the door of their shared apartment. Stopping at the threshold and glacing back to the broken man who seemed to have slid down the wall to a craddling position. As more tears streamed down his face Gavin turned back to the door and left.

"I love you my little Mi-cool" was whispered just loud enough for Michael to hear. The door clicked to a close and Michael let out all the pain he felt. He was screaming, pulling his hair out, and sobbing all at the same time. He probably looked mental but he couldn’t care less. 

Gavin had texted Geoff and asked him to pick him up. Geoff did, but not without asking what had happened. Gavin just whimpered and told him he’d explain later. Not wanting to pry Geoff just drove him back to his house. As soon as the car was parked Gavin bolted inside and to his old room. He collapsed onto the bed and just cried. He kept replaying what just happened in his mind, not believing this was actually happening. 

Michael had cried himself to sleep, still craddled on the floor of their correction his apartment. This felt like his heart had been ripped out, ripped apart, stomped on, then burned. Right infront of his eyes. 

Gavin thought it best not to go back to work the next week. He couldn’t face Michael. Geoff reluctantly agreed to let him work from home, knowing they had enough Lets Plays recorded to last at least 2 weeks anyways. He still wasn’t clued into what had happened but figured he’d just let Gavin take his time to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few months and things aren’t exactly “normal” but the two are talking again. That week Gavin didnt go to work gave them both extra time to think about everything. Gavin apologized and promised to never cheat on his boy ever again, and Michael began to forgive him but didnt take him back. They were co-workers and he didn’t want to their videos to suffer because Gavin was a fucking idiot. They both needed to move on and after A LOT of begging on Gavin’s side he finally gave up on getting the man back. He fucked up and that sucked but what’s done is done. 

They were currently recording a new Minecraft Lets Play and Gavin’s winning. Although Michael forgave the Brit he still didnt want him to fuckin win. So Michael leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Gav’s cheek causing the man to gasp and turn to stare at Michael. It bought enough time for Ryan to get to Gavin and kill him causing the entire room to errupt in laughter, including Michael. No one else saw the kiss so they didn’t question its motives. Gavin let it go for now and finished recording. After Ryan won they stopped and all began to clear out for lunch. Michael was about to leave when Gavin stopped him and asked if he’d stay behind for a second. 

"What the hell was that?" Gavin choked out. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That bloody kiss! You kissed my cheek!" 

"And? I tried to distract you so you wouldn’t win Grabbin. It worked" Michael smirked. Gavin just stared at the man in front of him. 

"Oh, haha nice one." Gavin finally said forcing a smile after a few seconds. "So lunch?" Michael offered. "Uh…no thanks I’m not that hungry. Thanks though." Michael nodded and walked out the door. 

"Fuckin pleb…" Gavin mumbled once he left. I cant believe I actually thought that would mean something. Of course it doesn’t. It’s been over for months Gavin, get over it. Get over that smile, those dimples, that laugh, those curls….just get over everything. You fucked it up. YOU. Not him, its all your fault that you lost your boy. One mistake…and you lost the one thing in your life that made it all worth it. Made all the insults and jokes worth. All the hurt…worth it.

He left work early that day claiming to feel sick. Luckily he and Geoff rode their bikes that day so he had a way to get home correction Geoff’s home. Dont take that the wrong way. He loved the Ramsey’s, and loved living with them but…his home will always be with Michael. Home is where you always feel comfortable and safe. That was Michael. 

That night was just spent drinking and silently sobbing into his pillows. He could usually just drink away the thoughts of Michael, but here he was. A drunk, blubbering mess curled up in bed. All the great memories they had played through his memory.

The time they were playing down by a riverbed and Michael accidently slipped in getting his pants soaked and they had to walk all the way home to change so they wouldn’t get a taxi seat wet. They got so many strange looks but just laughed about it for weeks. Michael looked like he wet himself and that alone made Gavin crack up. 

There was this one time when they had first started dating and they went to the drive in together. Michael went to get snacks and when he came back Gavin was sitting in the back with a blanket drape over his whole body. Without a second thought Michael grabbed the blanket calling Gavin a weirdo then was met with a half naked man in front of his eyes. A flush appeared on his cheeks and Gavin just laughed. He had taken his shirt and pants off just laying in his boxers waiting for Michael to surprise him and get a laugh out of it. Lets just say they didnt watch the movie that night, they just made out in the back of the car with hands roaming to unmentionable places. 

Too many good memories to put an end with one mistake…


	3. Chapter 3

Today marks the 6th month mark. 6 months since Gavin lost his lovely little boy. 6 months since Gavin’s had a decent night of sleep. No one at the office noticed. No one seemed to worry about him. He put on a good front, he couldn’t let people know this was still effecting him…especially Michael.

He told Geoff he wasn’t going in today, he just felt too ill. Honestly Geoff probably knew what was wrong but he never said anything. Gav was thankful for that, Geoff wouldn’t get into his business until he was ready talk. 

The office was silent without the dumb Brit there. Everyone knew it, everyone knew Gavin was the life of the office. When Geoff came in without him…everyone knew what was wrong. They knew but no one said a thing, this happened once a month…on the same day. Michael would feel guilty for half the day then suck it up and remember it was Gavin’s fault and not his own. 

Today was different though. It felt different…Gavin wasn’t there and Michael felt as though he was going insane without him there. Obviously he missed Gavin, they seemed to be the perfect match but Michael was not okay with being cheated on so he just never gave in to him. So why did Michael feel like today was worse than all the other days? Why did he feel as though half his heart was missing? It physically hurt him to think of what Gavin must be feeling at the moment. He knew he had to see him. So without a word, a few hours into the work day he just got up and left. The other Hunters gave each other a knowing look that seemed to say “He’s going to Gavin” no one stopped him. 

The ride to Geoff’s house was just Michael arguing with himself to turn around or keep going. Walking up to the door was the same arguement. He found himself standing there at the door. His hand was in a fist but he couldn’t bring himself to knock. So he just stood there, listening to whatever was around him. 

Inside, Gavin was in his room with the lights off. He was in sweat pants and curled into a ball, cuddled up in the blanket he and Michael used to share. Even though he felt udderly terrible he couldn’t cry. All his tears had been used already. He needed to get up, needed to move around because every joint in his body ached. Everything ached, physically and emotionally. Without a second thought Gavin stood up, stretched, and went to grab a beer. “I’ll just drink him out of my mind” he whispered to no one.


	4. Chapter 4

"I’ll just drink him out of my mind."

Gavin grabbed every bottle he could find containing alcohol. He knew it probably wasn’t too smart but he couldn’t handle this pain anymore. Geoff worried about him, he said he would drink himself into a coma…right now? Yeah that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

Outside still unknown to Gavin, Michael stood waiting for himself to build enough courage to knock on the fucking door. Why was it this hard to simply knock on a door? It was starting to aggravate him. He just couldn’t do it. He wanted to, he wanted to so bad! He just…couldn’t. Thats when he heard it…something smashing into the wall. He could tell it was glass by the way it shattered. That’s when the panic set in. He knocked quickly then burst into the house. What he saw stopped him his tracks…and honestly broke his heart. A little. 

There was Gavin, a man he had seen cry only once before, curled into a ball like a sobbing mess. “G-Gav?” He managed, just above a whisper. The Brit heard him but didn’t respond. Simply kept staring at the floor he was currently curled upon. His sobs seemed to have calmed though. They were just sniffles now, with a few hiccups scattered throughout them. After a few minutes just staring at the floor Gavin finally looked up to meet Michael’s eyes. With a forced smile and slight chuckle Gavin broke the silence.

"Hey boi, what are you doing here?" The Brit slurred, he’d obviously had plenty to drink.

"I-Gavin, you can’t just…I know you were crying. What’s the matter?"

"Nothing I’m absolutely top." His voice cracked toward the end of his sentence.

"Stop lying to me Gavin! Stop pretending I didn’t see you!"

"It’s pointless Michael…it doesn’t matter."

"It matters! You look like death man."

"Why do you care?! Hmm? Why am I suddenly what you care about?!" Gavin raised his voice in a quivering rage.

"I’ve always cared about you! You’re the on that fucking ruined it Gav! You did it! Not me!"

"You think I don’t know that? I’ve had to deal with the guilt and the pain of knowing I could never win you back for the past 6 months! I know I fucked up! I know I did! But you play me! You play me like a bloody violin any chance you get! So stop acting like you actually care about me!" Gavin yelled sounding weirdly sober.

"What are you talking about? How do I play you?" Michael’s voice seemed to have lost its initial poison. 

"I’m talking about in the office! During lets playss! If I’m ever in the lead or anything you always. ALWAYS! do something to distract me! Like kissing my cheek or pretending to team just so you can kill me! So stop! Just stop pretending I matter to you…I know I don’t…not anymore." As Gavin went on his voice grew softer and made it obvious that he was holding back sobs.

"Gav…I didn’t. I didn’t realize..I never meant..I never meant to hurt you like that. I was hurt. Really hurt & I just..it felt like payback I guess. I didn’t realize it hurt you this bad. You’re my boi…"

"Whatever Michael. You already know I can’t be mad at you for very long. Don’t worry about it. I’ll get over it and your guilt will just wash away. So if you don’t mind…I’d like to go back to drinking you out of my mind."

Gavin sniffled and finally stood. He walked toward the kitchen to grab another bottle. 

"How many bottles have you had today?!"

"I dunno, 5."

"Gavin, you don’t need anymore. Give me the bottle."

"No, Micool. I’m fine, I’m just having some fun."

"Gavin, you aren’t having fun! You’re drinking me away." He made a grab for the bottle in the swaying boys grasp only to have him lean away and take another swig.

"Gavin! Stop!…please." The pain in Michael’s voice was apparent and made Gavin second guess his next drink. He lowered the bottle and fell to his knees letting out a heart wrenching sob. 

"I’m sorry Michael. I can’t seem to stop hurting you."

"You’re not hurting me, you’re hurting you. I can’t take that Gav. Stop hurting yourself for me."

Gavin’s vision was becoming blurry and he was starting to sway some more. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, he couldn’t see anything but could hear a distant voice saying his name over and over. Soon enough he couldn’t hear it anymore and was losing consciousness.

"Gavin! GAVIN!" Michael screamed shaking the lad. "Please wake up. Please, I need you!"

He was starting to cry now, the other laying in his arms. After he fainted, Michael had quickly followed him to the ground to support his head. With a shaky hand Michael grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Geoff.

"Hello?" Came a muffled answer. 

"Geoff! It’s Gavin! He fainted. Please help me! I don’t know what happend."

"Michael calm down. It’s alright, I’ll call the ambulance and meet you at the hospital. Keep him still til they get there." Geoff’s voice was calm but Michael could tell he was just as worried as he was. 

"Sure, okay. Just hurry. Please."

With that he hung up and waited with Gavin still in his arms. After what seemed like forever he could hear sirens close then a knock on the door.  
"Come in! He’s in here!" Michael screamed. The door was slammed open and a few men with a gurney were storming in.

"Ok sir, I’m gonna need you to hold him just until I get this under his head."

Michael nodded and started to calm his tears. Him being an emotional wreck wasn’t gonna help Gavin any so he had to suck it up. For his boi. It didn’t take long for the paramedics to get Gavin on the gurney and out to the ambulance. Of course Michael rode with him to the hospital. He held his hand the whole way. He’d never admit it but…he missed holding Gavin’s hand, no matter how rough they are. As they ran into the hospital Michael was caught by Geoff. 

"What happened Michael?"

"I-I don’t know. We were arguing about his drinking then he just…blacked out. Geoff..what if he doesn’t make it?"

"That’s not gonna happen Mike. He’s gonna be fine, he probably just drank too much. They’ll pump his stomach and he’ll be fine. Don’t worry. He wouldn’t leave us like this."

"I…This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have played him sometimes..if I wouldn’t have left him. He wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t be in the hospital. This is all my fault."

"Michael…I hate to say it like this but not everything is about you. I’m sorry that you feel like this is your fault but can we please focus on Gavin. Please, he needs us."

"You’re right…feeling sorry for myself isn’t gonna help him."

With that they went to the waiting room to wait for any news on Gavin. Everyone from the office came by at least for a little bit to see if there was a change. Most could only stop by for 20ish mintues so usually it was just the Hunters, Griffon, and Millie. Hours went by before the doctor came out explaining that Gavin had infact drank way too much. They pumped his stomach but nothing happened. He stayed in the same state as before.

He drank himself into a coma.


	5. Chapter 5

"God dammit Gavin. Why do you have to be so stupid? Why can’t you ever learn alcohol isn’t the answer? Sure it helps for a small amount of time but it hurts in the long run. It hurts Gav, it really does." Michael was at Gavin’s bedside quietly talking to him.

Gavin had been in his coma for almost 3 months now. He wasn’t seeming to be any better either. Michael never left his side for long. Michael never left his side for long. He only went home to sleep every few days, Geoff brought him food, and there was a bathroom in the hospital room. He knows its ridiculous but he blames himself. If he wouldn’t have played Gavin to win a few Lets Plays, he if would’ve just talked to him about them, if he would’ve just told Gavin how he felt…there were so many what ifs and it was driving him mad. He loved him; he always had. 

Sure, Gavin cheated but it was only a kiss and he was drunk. He was always overly affectionate when intoxicated. It could’ve been a misunderstanding and he didn’t even talk to him about it. He was terrible. He put the love of his life in a fucking coma. 

"Fuck, Gav. I don’t think I can do this without you." There was no response but Michael was used to that by now. 

The only noise in the room was the slight beeping from Gavin’s heart beat monitor. It was so quiet and he knew Gavin would hate it. He hated silence during scary times. If he was scared or nervous he never shut up. Ever. It was like a coping mechanism and it used to drive Michael crazy. Now he was finding himself missing that. Among many of the things he used to hate Gavin doing.

The way he never used a mirror in the morning and would sometimes end up with 3 different patterns on. He looked dumb with a striped polo, plaid shorts, and argyle socks on but he just laughed and tweeted about it. Bloody idiot.

The way he spelled ‘Micool’ in Lets Plays sometimes just cause the fucking Mavin thing.

Don’t even get Michael started on his fucking ringtone. It was so unnecessary and even scared Gavin himself sometimes. 

Michael could probably go on and on about the dumb things Gavin did but right now it was just upsetting him. All those dumb things..are gone. At least for now they are. 

Michael’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Michael…” a small voice broke through the silence.

He knew it was Ray by the way his voice sounded. He was the only one careful around Michael so he felt like he could talk to him. It worked really. Michael didn’t really talk to anyone besides Ray about Gavin.

"Geoff says you need to go home and sleep. Clean up a bit too. It’s been 3 days." Ray entered the room fully. The defeated look on Michael’s face meant he’d been thinking of before. Ray’s seen that look the most. He usually hides it from the others.

Michael simply nodded at Ray’s words and started gathering his things.

"I’ll stay with him and call you if there’s a change."

"I know Ray, always do dude."

Michael had gathered everything and Ray took his seat by Gavin.

"I’ll be back soon. I promise." Michael said, more to Gavin than Ray. He kissed his cheek and was out the door. Checking his phone for the time, he saw it was around 10pm. He’d be back at the hospital by tomorrow morning.

The drive home was quiet. He didn’t turn on the radio and just got to his destination as quick as he could. His apartment seems so foreign since most of his time was spent with Gavin. He couldn’t shake the blame he’s put on himself. He misses that dumbass so much. He showered quickly and went to bed.

His dreams were his only escape. The only way he was able to see Gavin as something other than broken. 

Michael was so tired, he’d been at the hospital all day until Geoff made him go home. He didn’t want to go but obviously he had to sleep sometime. Instead of going straight home, this time he went to grab some food. Usually he would just get drive-thru but today for some unknown reason he wanted to eat inside.

He decided to get Home Slice. Their pizza is the fucking bomb. The line wasn’t too long but inside was packed. He still decided to stay though. 

It took him around 20 minutes to finish eating. He threw everything away and headed homeward. The drive was a long one but the only place he wanted to be was with Gavin. 

Opening the apartment door was a hassle. His key wasn’t turning right and it just made this terrible day worse. Eventually he got it open and sulked inside. 

What he wasn’t expecting to hear though was that laughter he knew oh so well. Michael just brushed it off as him hearing things again. He has heard Gavin all around him since he ended up in the hospital. 

However, that laughter was soon followed with a squawk only one person could make cute. Michael dropped his stuff on the floor and quickly ran to his room.

The sight before him almost made him cry. 

There was Gavin…playing his Xbox like it was a normal thing. 

"I..what? Gavin? Is that…what?" Michael couldn’t even form a sentence.

"It’s me boi! Since when do you take so long to get home?" Gavin smiled.

"What…I…you…hospital." 

"Michael, you aren’t making any sense. You look bloody nervous."

"I…you were in the hospital! In a fucking coma!" Michael still stood at the door to his room.

"I’m obviously not in a coma you mong. I’m right here."

"How?! How are you here?" 

"I…have a key? How else? Maybe you should be the one in the hospital. You seem sick boi.” 

"No…I…I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. So, what are you playing?" Michael decided to stop screaming and just enjoy this time he had with his boi. He walked from his door to next to Gav. It’d been a while since he last played with him so he was gonna make this last. 

"Minecraft. I was gonna play something else but I got an idea for a new Lets Play and had to test it." 

"What were you thinking?"

Gavin went on to explain his idea and Michael honestly wasn’t even paying attention. He was just watching Gavin’s lips move. It’d been so long since he last heard that accent. It was fantastic.

"Are you even listening to me?" Gavin interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course! That idea sounds tippity top dude."

"Aww thanks Michael. I hope we can play soon, it’ll be top."

"Yeah boi" Michael was still staring at Gavin’s lips as he talked. He looked from his lips to his eyes then back down. 

Gavin swallowed as he noticed Michael’s fixation on his lips. Without a second thought Gavin closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Michael was a bit caught off guard but welcomed the warm lips on his. He had definitely missed this. Their lips seemed to mesh just right.

Soon enough tongues were put into the mix and it was just about to go somewhere when suddenly Gavin pulled back a bit.

"Michael…" He mumbled lips still touching Michael’s as he spoke. "I think its about time you woke up love. I’m about to and I want you there with me."

At his words Michael pulled all the way back.

"What did you say? You…you’re gonna wake up?!"

"You first…" Gavin whispered this time. Connecting their lips softly and suddenly disappeared.

Michael shot up in his bed. He was dripping sweat and panting. Next to him, his phone was screaming at him. He pulled himself together, at least enough to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy but he didn’t care.

"Its Ray! Something is up with Gavin! Get here quick!" His words came out rushed and Michael barely caught what he was saying. 

"I’ll be there in 5 minutes." With that he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael spent no extra time getting out of his apartment. Pajamas on, hair a mess, and shoes barely on his feet. He didn’t want Gavin to wake up without him there. 

It seemed like the universe was against him on this drive. He got stuck behind every slow vehicle in the fucking city, and got stopped at every fucking red light. 

By the time he got to the hospital he was more angry than worried. Did everything hate him or something? Damn. In the parking lot he saw Geoff was there and looked like Jack was too. He ran inside, quickly getting to Gavin’s room. 

Inside he saw Ray, Geoff, Griffon, Caiti, and Jack. Gavin still in his bed “asleep” as the doctor called it. As soon as he saw Gavin his anger subsided and his worry returned. 

"How is he?" Michael asked. They all looked down.

"They uh, they thought he was waking up," Ray said quietly, "but he didn’t. Then his heart beat went crazy. They thought he might die but as quickly as it rose, it fell back to the steady beat." 

After Ray’s explanation no one say anything. Michael was still just standing there in his pjs. “fuck” he cursed to himself. 

"Ryan’s on his way and I told the others no to come. Only so many people can be in here and we don’t need the entire office here." Geoff broke through the silence. Michael nodded and decided to sit in his regular seat next to Gavin. He took Gavin’s hand in his.

"Please Gav, wake up for me. Please." Michael’s voice broke as he spoke. 

"We’re gonna step out. We’re staying for a bit though, just in case." They left after Geoff’s words settled with Michael. 

"Gav, you wouldn’t believe the dream I had just now." he chuckled, tearing up. "I came home and there you were, dumb as ever. You were playing my Xbox like you hadn’t been in the hospital for 3 months." It was getting harder for Michael to talk. Each word laced with pain. 

"You kissed me. I know it was a dream but you felt so real. You said the craziest thing just as I woke up." Tears were now running down his face and he was holding in his sobs. "You…you told me to wake up, because you were about to.." he paused to pull himself together a little. 

"But you didn’t. You didn’t wake up for me Gav…" he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His cries rang throughout the room. He was all tears and snot. He sat there crying, holding Gavin’s hand in his. 

"Please Gavin, if you can hear me give me a sign. I need a sign that you’re still here with me." Michael choked out. He wiped his tears with his free hand as he calmed himself down.

Waiting for that sign was the worse wait. After a few minutes of waiting and no sign he gave up. He sighed and started to stand up. Pulled his hand mostly out of Gavin’s. Just as he was almost out of Gavin’s hand he felt a slight squeeze. His gaze went from the floor straight to Gavin. 

"Wha-" There was another squeeze. Gavin was still laying there motionless. Michael was convinced he was just imagining it.

Another squeeze. 

Next were his eye lids fluttering open. 

"Doctor! Doctor! Get in here! He’s waking up! Gavin’s waking up!" Michael screamed louder than he ever had before. Everyone rushed in to see if it was true. Could it be true?

Was Gavin really awake after all these months?


	7. Chapter 7

The doctors rushed Michael out of Gavin’s room as they started to run little tests on him. They checked his pulse, checked his eyes with a flashlight, etc. Michael just waited outside with the rest the hunters. Ryan had arrived and they all wanted answers.

"Mike, what happened? Is he awake?" Geoff rushed. 

"I don’t really know. I was crying and asking him to wake up…then he squeezed my hand. I thought I was imagining it but then he squeezed my hand again. I saw his eyes start to open. That’s when I called for the doctors." He paused. "I really hope he’s finally awake."

Michael’s voice was hoarse from crying and his eyes were still red. “I’m sure he’s fine now Mike.” Griffon softly put her hand on his shoulder. Michael nodded slightly.

"Thanks Griff." 

"Anytime sweetie." They stayed silent for awhile waiting for news on Gavin. After waiting almost 20 minutes a doctor finally came to talk to them.

"He’s awake. I..I don’t know how or why but he’s awake. Only one person can see him at a time though incase he needs to rest." Everyone was happy and hugging. Michael and Griffon were crying. It was the best day they’ve had in months. 

Michael decided he would go see him last. He didn’t want to make Gavin sad as soon as he woke up. Geoff went first and Michael chose to go get something to eat and get cleaned up. He didn’t want Gavin to see him like this. He was a mess.

The hospital food was terrible so he decided to go to the Jersey Mikes closest to the hospital. He got a little something to cure his hunger then went home. 

He walked in and could see some of the turmoil of earlier when he left in such a hurry. Some things were knocked over and his bedroom door was wide open. He decided against taking a shower because he didn’t want to be gone too long. 

Grabbing some pants and a tee shirt from his closet he went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and tried to tame his curls. They were pretty wild right now. He changed out of his pjs and into his clothes. 

Having a once over in the mirror he realized what shirt he chose. It was the shirt he stole from Gavin the first time they had sex. Michael smiled at the memory. 

-

It was their 4th date. Gavin had taken him to dinner then out for drinks. They got smashed and decided to walk back to Michael’s place at the end of the night. 

They didn’t fuck that night though, Gavin stayed over. In the morning when they were hung over, but sober, Michael made his move. It was the best morning after ever.

-

Back at the hospital everyone had seen Gavin. No matter who it was though, he always asked for Michael. He always got the same answer. “He’ll be here later, I promise.”

When was later gonna get there. Gavin was going insane without seeing him, everyone was telling him that Michael had almost never left his side and now he wasn’t here. 

He needed to see him. Now.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Michael’s apartment he was still reminiscing.

Their first time was kinda sloppy and nervous. Both were inexperienced with another guy besides the blow jobs they’d give each other from time to time. Gavin knew he was ready for sex way before Michael did, although that probably had to do with the fact that Gavin didn’t have to get a dick shoved up his asshole.

Michael remembers it was a Tuesday. It was raining and they decided to just stay in, watch movies, and cuddle. They ended up watching a dumb movie but the cuddling was great. Gavin was snuggled into Michael’s side. Michael had an arm around him, and he had a hand on Michael’s knee.

Soon enough the cuddling led to lingering touches in sensitive spots. Gavin knew exactly what he was doing as soon as his hand went further up Michael’s thigh as the movie dragged on. Michael’s breath hitched in his throat as Gavin’s hand landed on his crotch.

He couldn’t take much more of his teasing. He grabbed Gavin’s hands and pulled him into his lap. He was now straddling him and Michael pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Michael’s hands were on Gavin’s hips, and Gavin’s were all over Michael’s torso. Their lips still pressed together in a wet kiss.

Gavin stopped his hands right at the bottom on Michael’s shirt and tugged. Michael thought nothing of it since they’d obviously seen each other shirtless before. He stripped his shirt off and grabbed for Gavin’s. Within seconds they were both down to simply their boxers.

That’s when Michael stopped.

"Gav..wait."

"Mhmm" Gavin mumbled into Michael’s neck as he continued leaving love bites.

"Gav stop for a second." Michael shoved him off gently and he pouted.

"What’s wrong Micoo?" He was suddenly worried.

"Nothing! Well…it’s just, I’ve never…ya know and I’m a little nervous about it."

"Oh." Gavin looked down a little "Do you trust me Michael?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust that I’ll take care of you and will be gentle." Gavin said quietly but sincerely. Michael swallowed hard but nodded. He connected their lips once again and ran his hands down Gavin’s chest. The hair was still a new experience for him but he didn’t mind it.

Michael moaned as Gavin brought his lips back to his neck. He was sure he’d have marks tomorrow but right now he didn’t care. Gavin was very talented with his mouth…when he wasn’t trying to deep throat with his damn gag reflex.

The sounds Michael made were getting to Gavin…well his crotch. The tightness in his boxers was very uncomfortable and he needed some relief. As if he was sensing Gavin’s discomfort, Michael slipped his hand into Gavin’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his shaft. Gavin gasped at the contact and lost interest in Michael’s neck as he started pumping.

He was almost fully erect now but Michael was still untouched. At that thought, Gavin removed himself from Michael’s lap and touch. He pulled him up off the couch and started to lead him to the bedroom.

"I’m gonna be real good to you Micoo." Gavin practically purred into Michael’s ear. He was surprised to hear a whimper come out of Michael. It was so unlike him but Gavin wouldn’t say he disliked it.

They made their way swiftly into the bedroom and onto the bed. Gavin gently pushed Michael onto the bed and climbed onto his lap again. He began rubbing his hands all up and down Michael’s exposed skin. He was silently counting the freckles littered all over the pale boy’s skin.

Gavin decided he was going to tease Michael a bit and lowered his mouth to his collar bone. He began subtle sucking and biting; making sure to leave marks as he went. 

His mouth went from Michael’s collar bone to his nipples. At first he flicked his tongue out to gauge the response. The action earned a groan from Michael and his hips bucked up against Gavin. Gavin smirked and continued his movements on Michael’s nipples. 

Each time Gavin would go from sucking a nipple to flicking it with his tongue Michael would buck up against him. This was making them both harder by the second. 

Gavin stopped his teasing to reach over to the bed side table and grab the condom and lube. 

"You ready Micoo?" Gavin asked softly. He coated his fingers in the lube. Michael simply nodded and watched Gavin between his legs. Gavin shoved his boxers off him and lined his fingers up to Michael’s entrance.

He teased Michael’s center for a little bit, just getting him used to the cool of the lube. He slowly slipped a finger inside Michael. The feeling Michael felt was weird; he wouldn’t say it was unpleasant..just weird. Gavin starting sliding his finger in and out in a slow rhythm. As he felt Michael loosen up, he added another finger. He scissored them and stretched Michael even more. When Michael felt he was ready he pulled Gavin up to him.

"Gavin. I’m ready, just go." He was breathless. Gavin nodded and rolled the condom on. He poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and lined himself up. He started slowly pushing in. Every time Michael made a pained whimper he’d stop and let him adjust. 

Eventually Gavin was fully in and damn Michael was tight.

"Relax babe, I’ve got you. You have to relax or it won’t feel good for you." Michael just nodded at him and tried to relax. Gavin started to slowly pump in and out, setting a slow rhythm. Michael’s whimpers slowly changed to moans as Gavin kept going. Gavin moved his angle to try to find that spot that he knew would make Michael come undone.

After much searching he hit something that made Michael scream out.

"Do…do that again." Michael moaned. Gavin smiled and nodded. That’s when he started going faster. He made sure to hit that same spot every time he pumped inside.

Michael was knocked out of his flashback as his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He answered kinda breathless. 

"Michael, you gotta hurry back. He’s been asking for you since he woke up." Geoff spoke softly.

"Alright, I’m on my way." With that he hung up and grabbed his keys.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael was at the hospital within minutes. If Gavin needed him then he’d be always be there. He’d never leave him…not again. He rushed into the lobby and went straight to the waiting room closest to Gavin’s room. Geoff, Griffon, and Ray were the only ones still there. 

"Can I see him?" Michael was a little out of breath from running most the way in the hospital. 

"Not yet, Barb showed up and wanted some time with him." Michael nodded at Geoff’s words. "Jack and Caiti went home to sleep after they spoke to him and Ryan’s wife needed him home once he was able to leave because of the baby."

Michael sat next to Ray to wait on Barbara to finish seeing Gavin. Ray leaned over and whispered in his ear. “He’s seriously been asking for you and I know you’ve been blaming yourself for this. Don’t let Gavin know that. He’ll feel worse.” 

"I know Ray, thanks man." Ray simply nodded. 

I was like 15 minutes before Barb came out of Gavin’s room. As soon as she saw Michael she ran to hug him.

"Don’t hurt him Mike, I don’t think he can take it again." She mumbled into the hug. 

"I know, I won’t." They pulled away and Michael was almost bouncing in place. He’d be seeing Gavin awake after seeing him close to death in the bed for so long. 

"Go!" Everyone laughed as Barbara gave him a little shoved toward the room. Once he got to the door he knocked. 

"Come in." A small voice called from inside. It was two words and Michael was blown away. That accent…he hasn’t heard in way too fucking long. He died from how cute Gavin sounded. Wow, that was so not manly. He pushed the door, lightly opening it. He took a big breath and walked in. Gavin was fumbling with something on the table beside his bed and not paying a bit of attention. 

"Hey asshole." Michael smiled. Gavin’s eyes shot up and he gasped. 

"Micoo, hi! uhh..yeah." He was excited but nervous. Michael’s smile widened and he took his normal spot in the chair right beside Gavin’s bed. 

"So, you’ve been asking for me." Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, you’ve been here with me everyday." Gavin shot back smirking. A slight blush rose to Michael’s cheeks. 

"I…yeah, maybe." 

"Good, I wouldn’t want anyone else." Gavin grabbed for his hand.

"I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you this bad."

"It’s my bloody fault. I cheated then I drank way too much. I know I fucked up." he paused and swallowed, "It’s the past though. So if we could…I’d like to start over. Be friends again." Gavin smiled a little unsure.

"Yeah sure…friends…" Michael was quiet. Way too quiet. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I’m tippity top boi." Michael sounded unsure.

"You know you can tell me if somethings wrong Michael."

"I know, I’m fine Gav."

"You don’t sound fine. Tell me what’s up." Michael sighed and nodded in defeat. 

"I don’t want to be friends." Gavin looked taken back. "Let me finish before you get all mopey on me, stupid." Michael said as his face got sad. "I don’t want to be friends…because I love you." Gavin’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk.

"Let Me Finish!" Gavin nodded. "You’ve been in a coma for three months. I was here everyday, I was a wreck because you weren’t waking up. I had dreams about you, I saw you everywhere I went. Videos were bland without. Hell, my life was bland without you.”

"It killed me to think that you were here, in this possible death bed, and you’re last thought was that I hated you. In reality it’s the complete opposite. I know I hurt you, you know you hurt me, but let’s put that behind because I know I can’t live without you…and I was kinda hoping you can’t live without me either.." Gavin was silent.

"I’m uhh done now, you can talk." Michael smirked.

"I..I know, just give me a minute." They sat there silently looking at each other. No words were spoken.

Gavin eventually started to nod. Michael smiled wider than he had in over nine months. Gavin’s smile made his seem like a tiny flash light compared to a chandelier.

Michael stood up, still holding Gavin’s hand, and closed the gap between them. The feeling of slightly chapped lips on his was way better than any dream kiss he’d had in the past nine months without Gavin.

Everything was back in place. Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctors wanted Gavin to stay awhile so they knew he was alright but now after 2 weeks he’s allowed to come home. He and Michael had decided he would move back into the apartment they share.

Moving day was today so they had to get Gavin’s things from the hospital then Geoff’s then they could finally go home to move him back in. 

Things were going great. Michael was still with him in the hospital for those two weeks and he was feeling better than ever. Luckily his fucked up liver was the only bad thing to come from this traumatic situation He was alive, he had his boi back, and he could move back into his home. 

"Gav, you ready?" Michael broke him out of his thoughts. They were getting everything from the hospital at the moment and Gavin was spacing out looking at the bed.

"Yeah, let’s go." He smiled, silently saying goodbye to the room that instead of taking his life, it gave it back to him. He said goodbye to everyone he’d grown to know through this and walked out the door.

"Bloody hell, it’s cold out here. Why didn’t you tell me it was bloody December?" Gavin swore as he hugged himself for warmth. 

"That reaction right there," Michael laughed, "I’ve got you a coat in the car babe, you’ll be fine. C’mon." He grabbed his hand to drag him to the car. 

The ride to Geoff’s was filled with terrible singing and loud laughter. It felt so normal, like the past nine months never happened. Gavin was alive, they were together, and everything was in place. Everything was perfect. 

Geoff was no help getting Gavin’s stuff together. He just talked and watched, kinda like Let’s Plays he doesn’t feel like participating in. Gavin didn’t have much there, mostly just clothes and some gaming things so it didn’t take that long to get everything. They were on their way home and Gavin was ecstatic. It’d been so long since he’d been there. He was bouncing in his seat much to Michael’s annoyance. 

"Fucking stop Gavin." Michael grumbled pulling onto their street. 

"Michael I’m so happy though. I haven’t been here in so long. This is going to be bloody top." Michael just sighed with a slight smile on his face. 

It took three trips each to get all of Gavin’s shit in the apartment and they both agreed to unpack later. They just wanted to eat and go to bed. Dinner was simply a frozen pizza and some Mtn Dew. Michael had no alcohol in the apartment for obvious reasons and honestly Gavin was done with bevs for awhile, maybe forever. At least Ray would have a water buddy at parties. 

They just had some small talk during dinner then called it a night at around 8:30. 

"Michael, did you really stay with me everyday?" Gavin asked softly as they were cuddled up in bed. Gavin’s head was on Michael’s chest and Michael’s arm was wrapped around Gavin with his hand on his back. Their legs were tangled together. 

"Yeah, I only left when Geoff made me. I couldn’t leave you alone like that." Gavin smiled and looked up at Michael. They both had this look on their face that didn’t need words. It was better than words. It was love. 

They went to sleep soon after that.

________

Michael was woken up in the middle of the night by sobbing. He was angry at first then realized that sob was Gavin. He looked down in his arms and found the boy still there asleep. No sobs were coming from him. Michael was so confused. He was sure that the sobbing was Gavin. It sounded just like him. He must be hearing things because Gavin is sleeping soundly in his arms.

He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a quiet voice whimper. 

"Michael…please. PLEASE. Wake up." Okay, now he was sure that was Gavin. No one could make that dumb accent sound as cute as he could. He looked down once again and saw Gavin still sleeping just like before. What in the world was going on?! That was Gavin, without a doubt, but he’s not even awake. He’s not even moving.

Wait. He’s not MOVING.

Michael was in a panic. He started shaking Gavin to try to wake him up but he just wasn’t. He wasn’t breathing. Michael’s crying and begging for Gavin to wake up but he isn’t. He was crying so hard he didn’t even notice the other set of cries in the room. 

"Michael…" He heard that though. "Wake up my Michael. Please. It’s been so long." What was this whatever talking about? He is awake! He’s been awake for at least 20 minutes now! 

Suddenly there’s this weird numbness on his finger. He looks down and sees a clamp looking thing on his finger. Isn’t that something used in a hospital? Gavin had a similar one on him while he was in the hospital. It’s for heart rate or some shit like that. Why is it on me??

He was so confused. This was so weird. The sobbing and pleading from the voice just kept getting louder and louder. He was going crazy, he must be.

The room around him started to disappear into lights. He could feel the weight from Gavin’s body being lifted off him and it was so bright he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

There was no weight on him now and he could hear a subtle beeping. He still couldn’t open his eyes and the sobbing continued.

"They want to pull the plug soon if you don’t wake up. Please, come back to me. I need you with me. I can’t be without you anymore, you’re my lovely little boi." A long and loud sob was heard "Please. Michael." 

It was Gavin. It was definitely Gavin. Michael wanted to tell him he was alright, he wanted to show him he was awake but…he just couldn’t open his eyes. It’s like they were glued shut.

He tried to move a finger or toe, something, anything to show Gavin he was alive. He felt a soft touch on his hand and a slight tug. A lanky hand was soon wrapped around his. 

"If you can hear me squeeze. Just a little. Please." How many times was Gavin going to say please? Damn. 

Michael tried to squeeze his hand…no luck. The light behind his eyes was fading, he could finally open them. What he saw when he did was weird. 

It was simply black everywhere. A soft white light was coming from a side of black. He was being pulled in that direction. His legs were no longer under his control, he was heading that way whether he liked it or not.

"Come back to me." Gavin’s voice was coming from the opposite side of the light. Michael spun his head around as much as he could to look that way. Nothing.

"Please." The voice was there again. Michael was getting closer to the light. He was trying so hard to get control back. He was strong, he could fight this.

After quite a battle, it was all over.

___________

His eyes opened and he saw the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Gavin. 

He saw Gavin. Looking around he also saw a machine beside him, tubes in his arms, and flowers that looked like they’d seen better days on a table. 

Gavin was crying, but smiling. 

"You’re awake! You woke up!" He got up and ran outside leaving a confused Michael alone. He wasn’t alone for long though. In came Gavin again, this time followed by at least 3 nurses and a doctor. 

"Welcome back Mr. Jones." A nurse in MLP scrubs smiled at him. He just nodded as a response. His voice wasn’t working for some reason. 

"You’ve been out for quite awhile. Almost 2 years." Another nurse spoke as they were checking his vitals and such. His eyes widened. I’ve been out for almost two years?! WHAT?! No I haven’t! I only closed my eyes for a few minutes! What in the hell is going on?!

Gavin was in the corner, letting the nurses do their thing, he was crying and texting everyone he could think of. Michael was awake and he was soo fucking happy. 

A nurse walked up to him after they finished. “You’ll probably have to explain what happened. He doesn’t seem like he remembers. He has some water next to him to clear his throat and should be able to talk soon.” Gavin nodded at her words and they left. He walked over to Michael’s bedside and grabbed the water. 

Michael took the offer for water and Gavin started talking. “Do you remember what happened? Why you’re here?” Michael shook his head. “I didn’t think so. I’ll tell you everything.” Michael nodded this time, telling him to continue.

"Well…the night we broke up…do you remember that?" Michael nodded. "That night…I left like you told me to but you left after me. They think you were on your way to Ray’s but anyways! on the way there.." He swallowed. "You wrapped you’re car around a telephone pole, it was totaled but somehow you were alive. Just barely though. You’ve been in a coma ever since." He wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "That was two years ago."

"WHAT?!" Michael’s voice scared both of them. Gavin wasn’t expecting him to talk and Michael wasn’t expecting to scream. He tried talking again but softer. "I was..in a coma for two years?" Gavin nodded.

"I thought you weren’t going to come back to me." He was crying again. Michael grabbed his hand and tugged for him to come closer. Gavin’s face was inches from his and he planted a quick kiss on Gavin’s cheek. 

There was still a lot he was confused about but those answers will come in time and he was just glad Gavin was okay. That they were together.

"I’m glad you came to wake me up Gav."


End file.
